warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Spoof 2012
To celebrate the new year me go make a spoof that anybody can add to and edit to. It'll last all year round...not just for one holiday ^.^ Tigerstar: Hi peeps, and welcome to the new Communtiy Spoof 2012-- Hawkfrost: Made by..... My gorgeous mate.....IVYPOOL!! Audience: ^.^ Hawkfrost: -.- Audience: What? Hawkfrost: YOUR SUPPOSED TO CLAP YOU STARCLAN-BELIEVING IDIOTS!! Spottedleaf: HEY!!! *unsheathes claws* YOU SHALL DIE!!!! *gets secret weapon: barney* Barney: Hey kids! Hawkfrost: NOOOO!!!! MY EYES!!! IT'S BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!! Spottedleaf: YAAAA!! BEAT THAT HAWKFROST AND SAND-WHATEVER!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: *looks up from licking Bigfootkit* HEY!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, FIRESTAR-STEALER!!! Spottedleaf: HEY!!!! YOUR THE FIRESTAR STEALER!! Firestar: ^.^" Ladies-- Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ELMO LOVER!!! Elmo: Elmo's world! Firestar: *.* WILL YOU BE MY MATE, ELMO?? Wolfivy: Another good show! *gets popcorn and settles down* Hawkfrost: Hey....Has everybody forgotten about Tigerstar's great son who ruined Mothwing? Leafpool: Ooooh, Crowfeather! Tigerstar: o.0 this is mixed up *leaves* Wolfivy 22:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Elmo: Of course, Firestar! I'll move in with you with my goldfish! YAY! Firestar: On second thought..I take that back...I can't date you if you have a goldfish. That just makes you lame. Elmo: *gasps* Leafpool: Ooh, you just got burned! Firestar: Shut up Leafpool. You mated with Crowfeather. I no longer love you! Leafpool: BUT I LOVED HIM!!! Hawkfrost: I love power!!!! Leafpool: Eh, I don't thinks so buddy, this is my break-down moment. WHY!?!?!? I WANT MY DADDY BACK!!! Firestar: Oh, okay. Leafpool: Really!? Firestar: No. Leafpool: :( Tigerstar: Sorry to interrupt. Again. But I must mention that Squirrelflight shouldn't be getting off scotch-free here. She lied too. *leaves* ~Everyone looks towards Squirrelflight now~ Squirrelflight: I didn't mate with the WindClan loser! Crowfeather: HEY!! ~Everyone looks towards Crowfeather~ Crowfeather: Leafpool agreed to come! ~Everyone looks at Leafpool~ Leafpool: I'm one half of the equation to make kits! ~Everyone looks at Crowfeather again~ Crowfeather: Oh, StarClan... :P :P -- Adele21 22:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Brambleclaw: I still think Squirrelflight should get punished :Squirrelflight: >.> Why? :Brambleclaw:You cheated me :Squirrelflight: Where's Tigerstar, why did he have to bring my topic up??!! *Runs off and grabs an AK-47* :Brambleclaw:*shruggs* Atleast I can date Daisy now? :Thunderclan and Starclan: WHAT??!! :Littlewillow 00:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Hollyleaf: Crowfeather, I think it's worth mentioning... Crowfeather: My good looks? Hollyleaf: NO. Crowfeather: Then what? Hollyleaf: Leafpool thinks you sparkle more than Edward Cullen. Crowfeather: ... Hollyleaf: HOKAY I'M BACK INTO THE TUNNELS BAI. -Leaves- Crowfeather: ... Lionblaze: Are you okay dude? Crowfeather: ... Lionblaze: JAYFEATHER WE NEED HELP. Jayfeather: Okay, what in the name of StarClan is your problem? Crowfeather: ... Jayfeather: Yes? Crowfeather: ... Dovewing: I THINK DAISY AND BRAMBLE SHOULD HAVE KITS. 8D MAKE HER HAVE A USE AT CAMP. Everyone: ... Dovewing: Yesssss? Lionblaze: WHOA it's February! Hollyleaf: Yeah duh I have a calendar in the tunnels. Crowfeather: ... Hollyleaf: Snap out of it! Crowfeather: ... Squirrelflight: Let's kill him off! *Grabs AK-47 and shoots wildly* Everyone: *CHEERS* Leafpool: NOOO!! He was my Edward..... *Squirrelflight shoots her with an AK-47* Everyone: *CHEERS* Firestar: Oww my aching baaaack..... *Squirrelflight shoots him with an AK-47* Everyone: WE LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT *Everyone except Cinderheart and Leafpool start doing the wobble* Cinderheart: He was sooooo young..... Everyone: ..... Cinderheart: What? *Squirrelflight "accidentally" pulls trigger and kills Cinderheart and everybody starts the dougie* Music: Teach me how to dougie, t-t-teach me how to dougie! *Squirrelflight really accidentally pulls trigger and kills Lionblaze and everybody's jaws drop* Squirrelflight: ......? Epic Fail! LOL Yo Momma So Fat.... Nope. Got nuthin'. :) 20:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :P [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 00:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf enters FBI headquarters Jayfeather takes off sunglasses Jayfeather: So you have finally decided to join Hollyleaf: How do you know I am Hollyleaf. Jayfeather: You don't need to know Hollyleaf: o.O Jayfeather: Oh fine, well we kidnapped Sol... Hollyleaf: WHY THE DARK FOREST WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT Jayfeather: That is beyon the POINT. Hollyleaf: What point? I don't see any. Lionblaze and Breezepelt walks in Jayfeather: We have full filled the PROPHECY! Lionblaze and Hollyleaf: O.O Hollyleaf: But I'm not part of the prophecy Jayfeather: No, not that one. *Sighs* Takes them to a room full of Twolegs in black suits and sunglasses. Jayfeather: Well, when I recieved the prophecy on my phone, it was incripted, so we had to decode it. I originally thought the second prophecy was the end of the stars draws near, three must become four to battle the darkness that last forever. It really was Crowfeather's three kits must join up with the fourth, and join the FBI to battle evil. Back at ThunderClan Leafpool: Where's Lionblaze? Squirrelflight: He'a still ALIVE. *Loads gun* [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] 04:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Back in the FBI Rooom: Twoleg: *looks at other twoleg* Why are there cats here??? Other Twoleg: I have no idea. Breezepelt: I hate twolegs. Twoleg: *kills him* Everyone except for the Twoleg: X.X;;;;;;; Twoleg: What? Hollyleaf: DIEEEEE!!!! *slices him in half with a chainsaw* (Hollyleaf starts foaming at the mouth and kills everyone except for herself and her brothers.) Jayfeather: *shrugs* I guess the prophecy's fulfilled. Lionblaze: How do you know that she killed them, though? YOU'RE BLIND!! Jayfeather: *evil leaugh* Oh, I'm familiar with the sounds of chainsaws and screaming. VERY familiar... (They all walk back to ThunderClan, and find the whole Clan in the clearing and Firestar telling a story) Firestar: And THEEEEN... OHHAIHOLLYLEAFLIONBLAZEANDJAYFEATHER!!! HAI!!! Lionblaze: *whispers to Cinderheart* What's wrong with him? Cinderheart: He found Dustpelt's stash of Red Bull. Lionblaze: *winces* Firestar: OHHAITHARTHREECATSTHATAREPARTOFANEPICALPROPHECYTHATIMNOTSUPPOSEDTOTELLTHECLANABOUT! How did the FBI thing go??? L,H,&J:*facepaw* Firestar: I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!! *breath breath* Okay, I'm tired of talking. Now it's time fooooor... THE HANNAH MONTANA MARATHON!!! Everyone except for Firestar: *groans* Firestar: *turns on Disney Channel* *watches with mouth open for an hour while drooling and eating popcorn* Everyone except for Firestar: *covers ears* Firestar: NOOOOO!!!! LILY CAN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BEING HANNA MONTANA, MILEY!!! WHY???? Graystripe: I'm rejoining RiverClan! *stalks off*--NightshimmerXD 21:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile in ShadowClan Dawnpelt: *Is hiding under a bush.* Tigerheart: What are you doing? Dawnpelt: The CIA is watching us. Tigerheart: O.O Dawnpelt: They have satellites watching our every movement. Tigerheart: First you think Jayfeather killed Flametail, and now this. I think you need a psychiatrist. Dawnpelt: And Rowanclaw is plotting with them. How else would he be able to change genders so quicker? Tigerheart: Author's mistake? Dawnpelt: How do you know that? Tigerheart: Everyone knows that. Dawnpelt: Are you in on it? Tigerheart: In on what? Dawnpelt: The conspiracy. Tigerheart: Conspiracy? Dawnpelt: The CIA is conspiring to kill us all, and they helped Jayfeather kill Flametail. There is no way he didn't do it. Tigerheart: Not this again. Dawnpelt: He was right there at the water's edge, he could have easily seen where Flametail was and pulled him out. Tigerheart: Jayfeather's blind. Dawnpelt: You are in on it. Dovewing: Tigerheart! *Dawnpelt stares at her* Dovewing: Umm... Dawnpelt: Are you part of the CIA conspiracy to kill us all? Tigerheart: *Facepaws* 03:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Littlecloud: go away! its not fair, all you talk about is my apprentice! Category:Spoof Category:Fan Fictions